Battling out hearts
by Princess-Of-The-Wolfs
Summary: What will happen when the team joins up with a new girl? And what is her past? Is kagome and Inuyasha in love or will Kikyou get in the way...or does naraku have something to do with it? IK MS


**Chapter:1 The meeting**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**"I dont own inuyasha or why would I post this on here?"**

'Where am I?' Swan slowly climbed out of the old building. It was mid-After noon and the sun was shining brightly. A gust of wind flew passed her making her brown hair fly wildly in the wind. The two small wolves (think kirara un transformed) jumped off her shoulders. In the distance she could hear to people arguing. "You stupid wench!" "GR SIT!" The next thing you heard was an overly loud thud; she and her to fateful companions followed the fuss. "Uh excuse me" swan stared at the small group they were a strange bunch. They consisted of a demon exterminator, a monk, a young girl, and by the smell a half-breed. "My, my what do we have here" mirkou said. Walking up to the young girl who was staring at him with a look of confusion. "My name is Swan I am Moro's child, Goddess of the elements and forest." The wolfs transformed and growled, not letting mirkou get near her. He sweat dropped and then backed off.

Kagome walked toward the young girl she was about the age of her-self maybe a year younger. She smiled, "What do u need help with?" she asked.

"I requesting that I can help you kill naraku," she said. You heard a long mumbling sound coming from Inuyasha whose face was still in the ground. He probably said something like, "Well you idiot kill him your self" or maybe something like, "We don't have time for little weak-lings like you!" But since his face was stuck in the mud none heard his response and no one Cared anyway. "Sure she can help us right Inu-yasha" Inuyahsa who was now done eating dirt replied "Feh" the famous line for 'whatever I don't care, don't expect me to help' so in other words 'Yeah' Then sango spoke up. "Why do you want to kill naraku anyway?" "He killed my mother, I'm looking for revenge." She said full of anger, for a monument Kagome could have sworn that she was a powerful white light with different colored strikes glowed around Swan. But with a blink of and eye it was gone. 'This is weird, there's something about this girl that makes me trust her fully." Sango shuddered. The feeling was too intense.

**Later on that night…**

"And that's it." Swan said she told them the tale of her journey. 'Poor girl' Kagome thought while looking back over at Swan who looked like she was going to break at any monument, 'the same thing happen to me' she thought sadly.

Sango watched Mirkou closely he was sitting between her and Swan, unlike Swan she knew him well and every time that he tried to make a move on her, she would look at Kagome who would send him a glare or sango would smack him up side the head then reply "Oh sorry Mosquito!" But they couldn't protect Swan forever, as soon as Sango and Kagome went inside to check on Shippo and Kirara, Mirkou grabbed Swan's hand, Inuyasha was watching her closely and waiting for him to follow through. And sure enough, "Will you bare my child?" Inuyasha watched has Swan's face gone from a happy smile to a confused look (he was holding her hand) to an evil grin. At seeing that grin inuyasha ALMOST fell out of the tree, but her caught him self and through himself back on to the tree. And continued watching the next thing you saw was Mirkou throne up against the tree, with two black eyes and a few burses. Then swan yelling, "If you touch me again I WILL KILL YOU!" Kagome and Sango were standing there while watching Swan hang Mirkou by his feet and tie-ing him up in the tree. Then seeing Inuyasha fall out of a tree laughing so hard and rolling on the ground. Then Swan got a idea."Shippo we're going to play a game" Swan said excitedly, "its called a piñata, if you hit it hard enough candy will fall out of it" She said while tie-ing shippo's eyes with a head ban and giving him a bat.Smiling evily,she lead shippo over to were Mirkou was hanging, then said "Ok shippo hit as hard as you can"The next thing you know shippo was swing the bat as hard as we could and hitting mirkou with it.A few hours later Swan got tried of bothering Mirkou and give shippo his candy, but let Mirkou hang there while she slept.

"Inuyasha Please!" Mirkou begged. "Feh, you think im going to help you? Its about time you learned" he said while watching mirkou hang there. "Fine!" he said giving up on Inuyasha if he could get the hanyou to help him for the past hour then he wouldn't get anywhere. Smiling evily he yelled "LADY KAGOME!" Inuyasha's eyes got wide and covered Mirkou's mouth, "WAKE HER AND YOU DIE!" he said while shooting a glance toward kagome who just simply rolled over in her sleepwhisperingabout something. Then he shoot Mirkou a glare. "You were lucky" before falling back to sleep. Mirkou sighed he gave up and some how drifted into sleep up side down.


End file.
